


The Pros and Cons of Making Joe Trohman See a Scary Movie

by Lostinfandoms1, patdaddytrohman, TiffanyBlews



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfandoms1/pseuds/Lostinfandoms1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdaddytrohman/pseuds/patdaddytrohman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyBlews/pseuds/TiffanyBlews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe hates scary movies.  Patrick decides to make him watch one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Making Joe Trohman See a Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I wrote this together for fun the other night, so blame them if you don't like it. Just kidding! No, really, blame them.

Patrick walked into the dark movie theater, holding onto a tub of popcorn with one hand and dragging Joe in behind him with the other. He had been dying to see this movie for months, and there was no way he was going to let his boyfriend’s fear of horror movies keep him from watching it.

They took their seats in the middle of the theater just as the previews began playing. The first preview was for a different scary movie, and the moment it started, Joe instantly buried his face into Patrick’s shoulder and laced their fingers together, squeezing so tightly that Patrick could already feel his fingers going numb.

Even though Joe was cutting off the circulation in his hand, Patrick didn’t really mind. He loved Joe and one of the best parts of bringing him to scary movies was that Patrick was able snuggle close to him for two wonderful hours.

The first preview finished and switched to a different one that seemed to be about kids who sang in their school. Patrick quickly lost interest and turned to face Joe, who happened to already be looking at him.

“Are you really going to make me sit through this?” Joe whined.

“I’d break up with you before I let you leave without seeing this movie,” Patrick replied, his face completely serious. Joe blanched.

“...I feel like this is an abusive relationship.” Patrick just smiled and let out a low laugh that made the hairs on the back of Joe’s neck stand up. Joe barely even realized it when Patrick leaned in and pecked his lips.

“Love you,” he said with an evil grin.

The beginning of the movie was nice. It was a big, happy family moving into their dream home. Joe tried to forget that everything was soon going to be horrible, and instead decided to focus on the cute dog.

Five minutes later the dog was dead. Joe felt like crying--what kind of sick, twisted movie kills the dog? The wicked laugh from Patrick didn’t help things.

“Patrick, I don’t like this movie,” he said, as if Patrick was suddenly going to change his mind. “Can we go home now?”

“Joe, I did not drag you all the way here AND pay for your ticket and snacks just to leave. Besides, the movie’s barely even started yet,” Patrick said. Joe just sighed and decided to hide in Patrick’s shoulder the entire time.

It felt like about 30 minutes and 30 jumpscares had passed when Joe decided to peek up from Patrick’s shoulder, as if he was going to suddenly be interested in what was going on. As soon as he looked to the screen, another jump scare happened, which almost made Joe shit his pants. He quickly turned away from the movie and buried his face against Patrick once again.

“Babe, it’s okay!” Patrick said, trying to comfort his terrified boyfriend. “I’ve got you! None of this is real.”

“Trick, the opening credits literally said based on a true story,” Joe sassed back.

“Oh, right, well, I’ll be around to protect you,” Patrick said as he squeezed Joe’s hand.

“I hate to break it to you babe, but you couldn’t scare away a kitten,” Joe said. Patrick couldn’t deny it either.

“How about this? You can hold my hand the whole time, I’ll get you ice cream afterwards,” Patrick bribed. “And we can go home and do whatever you want...if you know what I mean.” Patrick added in a wink at the end.

Joe sighed. “Okay fine. But I am never letting you drag me to another stupid scary movie ever again.”

“Fair enough,” Patrick said as he pressed his lips against Joe’s. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other for a moment before Joe turned back towards the screen and rested his head against Patrick’s shoulder, his eyes closed, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave comments, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
